Family
by gabbana403
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's story on adopting their first child!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything. All rights belong to someone else!**_

Kurt Hummel had always wanted kids. Just imagining a child, looking up at him, trusting him with all their might was enough to brighten up his day. The only problem was, obviously, being gay made it impossible to naturally conceive a baby with Blaine. The only other options were adoption or a surrogate. He and Blaine had had many discussions about that particular subject, and they both agreed that they would be happy with both but, with the amount of mistreated children in orphanages around the world, they probably would probably be better off just adopting.

After that was decided, the two of them spent many hours applying to adoption agencies. "This is ridiculous." Blaine said to Kurt halfway through filling out their numerous applications. "_Race preferred_?" He read off of the paper. "I'd be happy with any child!" Kurt nodded "I know, just check all of the boxes, I guess" Kurt sighed and went through the papers again. "Holy crap. This is insane. We are going to lose our minds after all of this." "Yeah, I'm canning it for today. What do you feel like for dinner?"

Kurt woke up the next morning with a bad mood. He was feeling discouraged about the whole adoption thing. Lacking his usual chipper self, he walked into work (at , he would usually input, but he was too grumpy to be smug today) wearing a face of _I woke up on the wrong side of the bed_. Isabelle noticed and commented about it. "Kurt, why do you look so mad?" She asked. "Did you know how hard it is to adopt?" Kurt responded "It literally is the hardest thing ever! First you have to answer all these questions and then if they like you, they'll interview you. And if they still like you after all of that, they can't even guarantee that any birth parents will pick you." "It's that hard to adopt a dog?" Kurt rolled his eyes "No, a baby." "Oh" Isabelle nodded and her face displayed a sympathetic emotion for a moment, then an idea popped into her head.

"Kurt, I have a friend who's going to set her baby up for adoption, maybe instead of giving the baby to a stranger, she could give it to you guys instead!" Kurt smiled "Thanks, Isabelle. But would she even be okay giving up her baby to a, you know, gay couple." "Well I should think so! She's a lesbian!" "Wait , what? If she's a lesbian then how did she even get pregnant in the first place?" Was he missing something here? Isabelle just grimaced awkwardly for a second then said "Yeah I'm not exactly sure either. I think she drinks sometimes, like, a lot. So, should I tell her that you guys are interested, or?" "Are you serious? Like you actually think that she would give us her baby?" Isabelle grinned "Yeah! If you're interested I can call Cathie and tell her about you guys. I'm almost sure she will! You probably just have to sign some papers and you'll be all set!" "Oh Isabelle, would you?" "I already said I would!"

2 weeks later, Kurt and Blaine were on their way to their first interview with Cathie. "Is this woman seriously going to give us her baby?" Blaine asked Kurt that morning. "I guess so, I mean, we never even met her before so she might meet us and not want to. But Isabelle said she had no problem with it, apparently she doesn't care who takes the baby as long as it's off her hands. It's actually really sad. That poor baby." Blaine looked shocked "That's terrible!" "I know. Oh! Here's her house, 32 Gigolo Lane." Kurt said as Blaine pulled into the driveway of a rundown farmhouse. They got out, walked to the front door and knocked.

After waiting patiently for 5 minutes, Blaine turned to Kurt and said "Ok, it's obvious, she's either not home, or you got the wrong address. Are you sure this is the right place?" Kurt nodded then checked the address Isabelle had given him, twice. "Yeah that's what she gave me. Maybe she's not home" As they turned to go back in the car, they heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was a woman that completely reminded Blaine of someone who had just traveled here from the 1960s. She was about average height with her reddish-blondish hair hanging loosely down her back. She wore a long flowy skirt, a big blouse and a worn leather vest. She looked young though, mid-twenties at the most, without a wrinkle to be seen on her face.

"Oh, hello! I'm Kurt Hummel, you must be Cathie." Kurt said after a moment. "Uh, yeah. C'mon in." Cathie responded as she led them inside. If Blaine thought that Cathie's wardrobe was the only thing from the 60s, he was mistaken. There were shag rugs covering the floors, and pod shaped chairs lined the living room. The only word that popped into his mind was _mod_.

"So you guys wanna adopt the baby?" She asked after they were all settled on her vintage couch. "Yes, Isabelle said that you were looking for a family to adopt your baby, and we have always wanted to be parents so we thought this might be the perfect opportunity." Kurt said. "So are you two married?" She asked. "Yes," Blaine responded "For 3 years, actually. But we've been together for 8." She nodded slowly. "That's nice, I guess. You know, spend your life with somebody. I don't think I'll ever do that. I'm more of a like "one night stand" kind of person. But that's great for you guys." She sighed, thinking for a minute then announced "I'm making tea, do you want anything? I think I have some coffee too if you want it." "Tea would be great, thanks." Kurt said.

As soon as she left the room, Blaine looked at Kurt "Is it just me, or do you think that she's not emotionally stable?" Kurt nodded quickly "She might not be thoroughly sane, but she might be the biological mother of our future child, Blaine. We have to respect that." "Oh, I know, just wondering" Blaine said as Cathie walked back in with 3 cups of tea, and milk and sugar. "Do you mind if I ask just a few more questions?" Cathie asked, pouring milk into her tea. "Not at all! What are your questions?" "Well do you either of you hold any jobs currently?" "We both do, actually. I work at and Blaine teaches musical theatre at NYU." Kurt said. "My hours are fairly flexible though. So I can probably take time off as needed."

Cathie nodded to herself for a moment then quietly asked "Are either of you prone to aggression?" She asked quietly. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then Blaine assured her that neither of them got aggressive or abusive ever. "Even when you're angry?" "Even when we're angry." Cathie took a deep breath. "Good, then you aren't like my parents. Ok, I'm done with my questions. You can ask me things too, if you want or something."

Kurt nodded and took the lead "Where do you work?" "I answer phones at the insurance agency down the road" "Who's the father?" "I know this might sound weird, but I don't know! I just got drunk and woke up in a stranger's bed! Funny, right?" "Uh, yeah. But do you drink now, even while you're pregnant?" She shook her head "I figure people will be more likely to adopt this thing if I don't drink, so the kid turns out healthy, no one wants a messed up kid!" Kurt and Blaine grimaced.

"You know Cathie, that's not a very nice thing to say. Inside of you right now is a _baby_. A little, tiny baby with _so_ much potential as a human being. Please stop referring to your baby as _it. _Please." Kurt spoke up. Cathie looked immediately guilty "I'm sorry. I never thought of itlike that before. Please forgive me?" She asked Kurt. "Of course." "Well great! So my due date is April 9th, my first ultrasound is in 2 weeks" She scribbled something on a piece of paper quickly "Here's my phone number. Don't hesitate to call to check up on the kid. I think it'll be really happy with you guys as it's parents"

"Thank you! So much!" Blaine exclaimed. "I should actually be thanking you for getting this thing off of my hands! But you're welcome anyways!" Cathie said as she led them out the door. Kurt just rolled his eyes but _wow_ he thought_ I could actually be a parent!_

_**This might've been really bad but, constructive criticism please? I have more chapters, I just haven't posted them yet. So tell me if I should post more or just not waste my time. THANK YOU**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything. All rights are owned by someone else.**_

The next few months went by fairly quickly. When Kurt and Blaine weren't prepping for the baby, they were calling Cathie for an update.

"Jesus, Kurt. This is the second time you've called today! Trust me, I haven't drank any alcohol so far. Stop worrying or I will run over to your house and slap you. I mean it too, pregnancy hormones make women do some crazy shit. I spent all of last night watching celebrity sex tapes!"

Kurt sighed and reminded her "Just don't do anything that might hurt the baby. Or yourself." as he hung up the phone. "I swear Blaine, that woman is crazy. It wouldn't surprise me if she was actually insane."

Blaine laughed then said "Hey, you said it yourself. She _is_ our child's biological mother. We have to respect that. And remember what she asked in the interview? She asked if we were ever abusive. I think she might have had a bad childhood or something. We can't make fun of her for that."

Kurt nodded "You're right. You always are. But still, today she told me she watched celebrity sex tapes all night last night, and the day before that she told me she had just ate an entire watermelon. And not just the inside part either. She ate the whole green part too! Oh well, she is carrying our child so I should just be grateful for her existence."

Blaine just smiled and looked down at his cereal, thinking about how nice it would be to have a child in their house.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed. I've gotta be at work at 7 tomorrow. 7, Blaine! Isabelle is trying to kill me!" Kurt rolled his eyes and said goodnight to Blaine then walked down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Blaine asked Kurt one night over dinner.

"Well if it's a boy I think we should name him George. Like Kate Middleton and Prince William's son. But for a girl, I can't think of any that I like!" Blaine grinned at that then said "I like George, I guess. You know-" Blaine said slowly, "What about Finn? We could name him after Finn?" He asked wearily.

Kurt smiled and said "I actually like that idea. I'm still hung up on a girl's name though."

"Well, I have a student named Lydia, I think that's a pretty name don't you think? Or my grandmother's name was Adelaide Rose. That's another possibility. Or maybe we should name her after a famous person like Whitney or something! But maybe we should actually name her after your mom." Blaine said softly.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I loved my mom, but I don't think I could do that to my dad."

Blaine gave him a little smile. "It's ok, just a suggestion. But don't you think maybe Carole would mind naming our son Finn? After all, he _was_ her only son."

"Oh gosh, you're right. I never thought of it like that. Maybe we should ask her, I'd ask my dad about naming our daughter after my mother but to be quite honest, I don't think I'd be ok with that, you know? Her name was hers and hers only. I wonder why I don't feel that way with Finn's name?" Kurt wondered.

"I know exactly why." Blaine said warmly. "You know that's what Finn would've wanted and he'd be fine with it because you knew him _so_ well. But with your mom, you were only 8 when she died. There are a lot of things you forgot or don't remember about her. Yet, you love her and miss her anyways. Therefore, you think of her as almost a god. You put her on a pedestal. There's nothing wrong with that, but you just can't mentally name someone after her, because you don't know if she would've wanted that or not."

Kurt sighed shakily "I guess you're right. I don't really remember a whole hell of a lot about her. And if I name the baby after her, I'm just afraid I'll forget even more about her, or what if the horrible memories of her being ill and my grief after she died, tamper with what should be happy memories of our child?"

His voice broke on the last word and was followed by him sobbing into Blaine's shoulder for 10 minutes.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, you're fine. Shh, shh, I'm sorry I brought it up. It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." Blaine comforted him.

After a while, Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm actually glad you brought it up. I've been putting it off too long. I needed that, thank you. I love you."

* * *

The reality of actually having a baby in their house suddenly seemed to sink in when they saw the ultrasound of their baby at the gynecologist office with Cathie. When Kurt got tears in his eyes, Cathie-as charming as ever- rolled her eyes at him and asked "Why are you crying? Isn't that what a baby is supposed to look like? Geez, you'd better not leave me hangin' when this thing's born! You said you'd adopt it and you know, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep!"

Kurt shook his head "No, Cathie these are happy tears, don't worry."

"Oh, well good then! I was gettin' worried there. Just for the baby's sake you shouldn't leave me alone to raise her! "

Kurt and Blaine looked shocked as Cathie just announced the gender of their baby.

"Oh, shit. I did that right? Dammit. Actually, who the hell was I kidding, I never could keep a secret anyway! Whoops!" Cathie laughed while Kurt and Blaine embraced each other.

"I can't believe she did that! You know, it was supposed to be a surprise but whatever now. It's all out the window!" Kurt grumbled on the ride home.

"I thought you'd be happy if it was a girl. You'd have someone else to shop with, get designer outfits for, talk about the latest Marc Jacobs collection with?"

Kurt laughed "That's true, but I still kinda wish it was a surprise instead. Don't you? Although, I am glad that the new infant collections will be coming out around when she'll be born. She'll be the best dressed baby in town! I can't wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, I don't own anything. All rights belong to someone else.**_

Blaine, usually, was a very happy, cheerful person. And of course, being in the process of adopting a _child_ with the love of his life didn't exactly damper his mood. Which is why Kurt was suspicious when Blaine came home from work one day completely and utterly pissed off.

"What's the matter with you today? Finally have a student that doesn't love you?" Kurt teased him.

Blaine slammed his keys on the kitchen table then turned to glower at Kurt. "Really? No. I-I just got laid off."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked

"I dunno something with budget cuts or something" Blaine rolled his eyes, then walked over to fridge to get a beer. "What? All the kids love you! They can't do that! That's ridiculous!" Kurt sputtered.

"Well, not really. Everyone else has been there longer or had more experience than I have. I'll start looking for a new job tomorrow, I guess." Blaine said as he trudged over to the couch and turned on the game.

"Yeah. I guess you'll have to. C'mere" Kurt walked to the couch and gave Blaine a hug. "I love you, alright? We're in this together."

After a few seconds Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt, dead in the eye. "What about the baby?" he asked. Kurt shook his head. "Cathie isn't due for at least another four or five months. Trust me, you'll have a job by that point, ok? And even if you don't, I'm a shoe-in for a promotion coming up. We can just live off that for a while. Besides, even without money we'd be better parents than Cathie would be.

Blaine chuckled at that and buried his face in his husband's shoulder again.

* * *

During the next few weeks, Blaine scoured the city, trying to find a decent enough job for his family. So far, it wasn't a success.

"What the hell is wrong with our economy, Kurt? There are literally no freaking jobs at all. I should just apply to McDonald's or some other minimum wage job! Or maybe I could become a drug dealer or something? All of the jobs out there either don't pay enough or are creepy and gross there. And, of course, once I find a place I wouldn't mind working for, they hate me in the interview! Hate me!" Blaine exclaimed in frustration one night at dinner.

"I know exactly what you're problem is." Kurt frankly said, taking a sip of wine.

"What is it? I'm not working hard enough or something?" Blaine said sarcastically

"No, you're working really hard. Like -seriously you're beating yourself up over this- hard. But you're problem is confidence. Right now you're thinking that you'll never get another job for the rest of your life, right?" Blaine slowly nodded, Kurt smiled and began again "When you're confident, like you are when you sing, you are the most charismatic and charming person I've ever met. So, next time you have an interview, relax, take a deep breath, and say to yourself, 'I've got this'. It'll work, I promise you."

Blaine smiled, "Did I ever tell you how great you are?"

"I think maybe you've brought it up before, but it _is _nice to hear it just the same" Kurt chuckled and clinked his wine glass with Blaine's.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were woken up early the next morning by a series of knocks on the door. "You get it" Kurt groaned to Blaine, burrowing his head back into the pillows. Blaine sighed and slowly shuffled to the doorway.

"Hi Blaine!" Rachel said, throwing her arms around the tired man. "Where's Kurt?" She asked.

"Um, I think he's still sleeping" _Lucky him_ Blaine thought. He was so tired that it took a few seconds before Blaine remembered to be polite and invited her in.

"So what exactly are you doing here? So early anyway?" He asked her, sleepily, after offering her coffee or something to eat.

Rachel stared him down "Seriously, you haven't seen me in weeks and that's the first thing you ask? Not, oh I don't know, 'How is your career going, Rachel?' to which I would respond, 'Amazing! I just won a Tony, you know', you _did_ know that right? I even thanked you and Kurt in my acceptance speech!"

"Actually, you just thanked Kurt, but yes we did know that. But you didn't answer my other question. Do you need somewhere to stay or something?"

Rachel laughed "No, silly! Do I really need an excuse to visit my Best Gay and his husband, the legendary Blaine Warbler?"

"You are aware that's not my real name right? My last name is Anderson, not Warbler. " Blaine chuckled. "And I'm not so legendary anymore. I'm out of work, all of my job interviews are busts and I'm pretty sure, Kurt, even if he doesn't show it, is disappointed in me. And did Kurt tell you we're planning to adopt a baby? Now instead of being just a lousy husband, I'll be a lousy father too! At least she'll have Kurt though, he'd be a perfect dad." Blaine said partly to himself.

"Oh, Blaine, don't say that. You'll find a job! Are you looking for something in the entertainment industry, or teaching or what? Because, I could get you an audition in the show I'm in right now if you wanted.

Blaine shook his head "No, but thanks. I don't have that kind of talent"

"Of course you do! Remember in high school, when you had first transferred to McKinley, and" She gulped "Finn was worried you'd take all of his solos because you were so great? And then when I left, of course, you became the 'new Rachel'. You know, becoming the new me requires _quite _a bit of talent. Trust me, you have it. You have that little spark in you that people love about me. Plus you _are_ hotter than I am so girls would love to see you in a show!"

"Who's he hotter than?" Kurt asked, walking into the kitchen, hair a mess and still in his pajamas. "Rachel! What in the world are you doing here?" He exclaimed, wrapping her into a big hug.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by!"

"That's awesome! But seriously though, why were you calling my husband hot? I'm still a little freaked out since you two dated in high school." Kurt asked

They all laughed with each other, thinking about that party at Rachel's house where Blaine and Rachel kissed during spin the bottle.

"No, Kurt, don't worry. Rachel was just offering me an audition, if that's alright with you?" Blaine explained

"That's great! It doesn't hurt! Maybe that's the reason you never got any of those other jobs, you were born to perform, not teach!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa , whoa I haven't even tried out yet, I probably won't even get it!" Blaine defended.

"Hey, you might, you never know!"

* * *

"C'mon Blaine stop being a baby. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Rachel asked, dragging Blaine to the theater.

"Oh, I don't know, he'll say that I suck and send me on my way?" Blaine pessimistically grumbled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled Blaine into the theater.

"Ah, Rachel, is this your friend?" A man -who Blaine assumed was the director- asked.

"Yes Mr. Costell, this is my friend, Blaine Anderson. We went to high school together. You know how you said you couldn't find anyone good enough for the part? Well here he is! Trust me he's AMAZING! Go on Blaine, sing something for him." Rachel persisted, nudging him towards the stage.

Blaine sent Rachel a nervous glance but reluctantly climbed the stairs to the stage. Remembering Kurt's advice, he took a deep breath, stood up straighter and opened his mouth to sing…

_**Thank you! If there's anything you think I should improve upon, please comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** I don't own anything at all. I think this chapter might be a little OOC but oh well, I gave it a shot.**_

Blaine stood nervously by his cell phone.

If the director of Rachel's play called him for a callback, and he got the part, he could actually support his family, unlike now when he felt like he did absolutely nothing. Rachel said that he'd done an amazing job, and he was almost guaranteed a callback, but Blaine wasn't so sure. Even if he had done terribly Rachel still would have told him that he'd done a great job, right? Isn't that just what friends did?

After about 20 minutes, Blaine got tired of simply staring at his phone and decided to pace around it, unconsciously biting his fingernails.

Soon, Kurt walked in the door. "Blaine, I'm home!" He called from downstairs, taking his shoes off.

"I'm up here!" Blaine called after him.

Kurt trudged up the stairs, "Did you make dinner yet? I brought home some groceries if there's nothing in the fridge."

Blaine shook his head, still walking back and forth, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't make anything. I'm just so nervous. Why haven't they called me yet? This sucks. They said they would call this afternoon if I got a callback and they haven't yet! I must've done worse than I thought. "

Kurt wrapped his arms around him, forcing him to stop walking and gave him a hug. "Stop it. Rachel says you were fantastic. And I believe her. You're amazing, Blaine. Did you try your best at the audition?" Blaine nodded.

"Then that's all they can ask for. And if you don't get the part, it's probably not even your fault. Maybe you were just too short for the role or something!" Kurt teased, lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But _not _about me being too short. You know, in other places in the world my height would be considered average, you probably never thought about that did ya?" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I'll go make dinner. How does spaghetti sound?" He asked Kurt.

"That sounds AMAZING! I'll just change and be right down. Hey, did you call Cathie today?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, and after talking on the phone with her for an hour, she made me go to the store and get her a fresh cantaloupe and a pizza." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Kurt wondered, curiously

"I don't know, something about pregnancy cravings. Oh and also she wanted to know if we could go to her house for dinner on Sunday. Is that alright?"

Kurt nodded "Oh sure, I-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's cell phone ringing. Blaine lurched forward onto the table and pressed the _accept call _button on his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

Kurt bit his lip, worried.

"Ok, thank you so much sir. Alright, bye." Blaine said with a look of relief on his face and then hung up the phone. He looked at Kurt who had a wary look on his face. Blaine never gave Kurt enough credit, he was always there for him, always around with a smile to comfort him, and the most wonderful husband in the entire world.

"Oh Kurt, I got it!" Blaine said, springing into his arms.

"You got a callback? I'm so proud of you! I _knew_ you could do it!"

Blaine shook his head, jumping up and down with Kurt. "No, better! They aren't even holding callbacks! I got the part! I _can _be a good father after all!" He smashed his lips against Kurt's, not ending the kiss until they were both panting for air.

"Wait, wait, wait. Isn't that part the love interest of Rachel's character?"

Blaine shrugged "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Please tell me you won't do a bi-experiment with her again. Seriously, I think you scarred me for life."

Blaine chuckled "Nope, I will and always be one hundred percent yours."

* * *

"Blaine, just because you're a Broadway star now, doesn't mean you can be late to parties! Come on we were supposed to leave five minutes ago!" Kurt called from the foyer.

"Hey, I'm here! And being five whole minutes late to Kathie's isn't going to kill her. It takes time for my hair to look this good, you know." Blaine defended.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Well sue me if I like to be prompt, Mr. Anderson! Here are my keys, and to make up for being late, we have to listen to _my _music in the car, while you drive quietly like my chauffeur, got it?"

* * *

"Babe, you're really not going to talk to me this whole time?" Blaine pleaded, turning down _"Defying Gravity". _

Kurt turned it back up, "Yes" then sang along with Idina Menzel the rest of the car ride.

"Well, here we are, I guess" Blaine grumbled, pulling into Cathie's driveway. Cathie drove an old, 1960 Chevrolet Corvair, so Blaine wasn't surprised to see it parked on the driveway, but there was another car parked there as well.

"Did she say someone else was coming too?" asked Kurt.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know, she didn't say anything. Maybe she has two cars or something?"

Blaine parked the car and they both walked to the door. 'Let it Be' by The Beatles was blaring from somewhere in the house, so loud Kurt and Blaine could hear it from outside.

While they waited for Cathie to answer the door, Blaine started to sing along with the music.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be-_

Blaine stopped when he heard the door opening up. "That was some groovy singin' right there! Aren't The Beatles just rad?" asked a woman who definitely wasn't Cathie.

"Yeah they're totally far-out!" Blaine exclaimed, going along with the '60s slang.

The woman looked confused, then directed at Kurt, she asked "Is he seriously always like this? Because I don't think I could let you guys take my girlfriend's baby if he has some really weird enthusiasm to great things!"

The light bulb flicked on inside Kurt's head. _Oh right, Isabelle told me Cathie was a lesbian!_

"Well, dude that looks like a lady, are you gonna come inside or not? Bring the preppie guy with ya as well" Cathie's girlfriend said frankly, turning on her heels, then walking inside.

"Are we supposed to follow her or- Blaine why are you laughing? She just called me a lady!" Kurt exclaimed, glowering at Blaine who was doubled over in laughter.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. But doesn't she remind you of someone? I don't know, maybe SUE SYLVESTER! She's like a hippie lesbian version of her! And on top of that, she just quoted Aerosmith all the while being completely oblivious that she did it! That's just _classic!_ Oh this is great. Oh I am _so_ calling Nick and Jeff, they won't believe this."

Nick and Jeff were one of the few members of the Warblers Kurt and Blaine actually kept in contact with. They got married only a few months after Blaine and Kurt did, making them to go on double dates at least once a month.

Kurt and Blaine went inside, sniffing the air to make sure Cathie's house didn't smell like liquor or cigarettes. They were surprised to find that the only smell in the air was the smell of old lady perfume and burnt meat.

"Holy hell, what died in here?" Kurt muttered to Blaine as they walked into the kitchen to see Cathie working over the stove, attempting to cook.

"Oh, Blaine, Kurt you're here! Did you my girlfriend, Sunny?" Cathie asked, rubbing her soiled hands on her shirt, not noticing when Kurt winced.

"Yes, we did actually. She let us in the door." Blaine explained. Just then, the oven door caught on fire. Sending the entire thing up in flames.

"Dammit" Cathie said under her breath.

"Here" Kurt said, hopping up to help her. Kurt knew exactly what to do having dealt with this the many times Blaine tried to cook and failed. He had put out previous fires, and he did again. The fire out in no time.

"Thanks, Kurt. What should we do for supper though? The steak is completely destroyed!"

Kurt smiled gently, "I'll find something, just sit with Sunny ok? I'll cook"

"Oh, Kurt. That's very nice of you, there's some Twinkie's in the cupboard if you need any for dinner." Cathie offered.

Blaine stifled a laugh, biting the inside of his cheek and looked up at his husband. Kurt looked horrified.

"Thank you, Cathie for the offer, but I can't really cook with Twinkie's, maybe we could have them for dessert instead?" Kurt suggested. _Yeah right_, Blaine thought, Kurt would rather starve to death than eat a Twinkie. Blaine could just hear Kurt saying how they would clog his arteries, and he chuckled in spite of himself. "So, Cathie, where did you and Sunny meet anyways?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, at a bar in Fresno. We were just sitting there, then the next thing ya know a song from the Beatles came on and we were sucking on each other's faces."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Hey Kurt, do you need any help with dinner?" he asked, sending a look at Kurt to get him the hell out of the awkward situation.

Kurt caught on immediately. "Yes Blaine, as a matter of fact I do. Could you please chop the carrots for me?"

"Gladly."


End file.
